Pasado, Tabaco y Citrus
by IvannaVC
Summary: Miss Fortune lo había logrado: se había vengado de Gangplank de la peor manera posible, humillándolo e incendiando su barco. Aún así no logró dejarlo morir. Lo ayudó recordando un pasado enterrado en la memoria de ambos. Un pasado que amenazaba con hacer brotar nuevamente un amor platónico y trágico, que los volvió a atrapar 10 años después.


**Pasado, Tabaco y Citrus.**

Ya era todo. Se había vengado y lo había humillado frente a todos los pobladores de Aguasturbias. Derrocó al auto proclamado rey de todos los puertos, despojándose así del Demonio de venganza que la perseguía desde que era una infante. Pero aún así se sintió vacía, como aquella vez en que vio cómo el primer y único hombre que amó le disparaba a su madre sin notar si quiera que ella estaba presente.

Apuntó ambas pistolas a la cabeza del corsario inescrupuloso y desgraciado, pero fue incapaz de volarle los cesos. Gruñó llena de ira y se bajó del barco en llamas con él al hombro. ¿Por qué lo salvaba si se suponía que debía dejarlo morir? Ya le había volado un brazo a balazos y lo tenía lleno de plomo, aún así no logró dejar morir al Azote de los Mares con su navío, como ella quiso desde el principio.

Lo llevó a ana posada de Muelle Blanco y pagó por adelantado varias noches. En ese momento quizo huir de allí y refugiarse en la Liga de las Leyendas, a la cual recientemente pertenecía, pero la visión de Gangplank moribundo le impidió dejarlo solo allí. Después de todo ninguno de los dos contaría que ella se arrepintió de dejarlo morir y lo cuidó cual perro envenenado. Miss Fortune tenía claro que él pensaba que era solo una Cazarrecompensas más tras su cabeza y que no la recordaba, pues la había conocido cuando era una adolescente de rubio cabello y sonrisa fácil. Una profunda amargura la invadió, comprendiendo que humillarlo y casi matarlo no le traería de vuelta a su madre ni el amor que él le dió. Se sintió muy sola y se sentó a la orilla de la cama en la amplia habitación.

\- ¿De dónde te conozco, mocosa? - Quiso saber el corsario, que recién había despertado del coma. - Yo no olvido caras, y la tuya la he visto antes.

\- No me recordarás jamás, Gangplank. - Le respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo sin ganas reales de fumarlo. - Yo misma me olvidé hace mucho. - Pero el ex rey de Aguasturbias no se rindió, mientras la joven cambiaba la venda de su brazo le preguntó otra vez. Fortune como única respuesta tiró sobre la cama sus pistolas gemelas y salió de la habitación a fumar en paz. Cuándo regresó no había nadie, sólo sus queridas armas mortales. Con una sonrisa se sentó a pulir ambas pistolas, sin notar cómo le corría el llanto. Se quedó completamente quieta cuándo un brazo mecánico le limpió las lágrimas, pañuelo de seda en mano.

\- Sarah... Fortune. - La nombró, agarrandola del cuello y alzándola hasta su altura. - ¿Tú eras la hija de esa herrera? - Le soltó en la cama, contrariado de recuerdos y dolor. Aquella niña rubia, tan pura y risueña, que lo ayudó a encontrar la taberna principal sin desconfiar de él por su aspecto ni preguntarle quién era.

\- En carne y hueso. - Respondió ella. Lo miró para leer sus intenciones, pero estaba igual de confuso que ella misma. - ¿Pudiste recordarme entre todas las conquistas que dejas en cada puerto?

\- Tu fuiste _la conquista_ , niña. - Resopló él, acomodándose el brazo mecánico. - Ya estas lo suficiente mayor como para diferenciar el amor del sexo. Separados son geniales, juntos son perfectos. - Sarah quedó sin aire, recordó aquella vez que lo vio perdido y desorientado. El corazón se le inflamó en agonía.

 _Ese día era su cumpleaños número 16 y la habían dejado ir sola a hacer las compras del taller de su madre. Pero camino de vuelta a su hogar se topó con este capitán que traía cara de pocos amigos. Lo guió hacia su destino, pero el dueño del bar la reconoció y le gritó feliz cumpleaños, causando de inmediato un gran alboroto entre sus vecinos. El marino le dió las gracias con un beso en su mano, para después darle un broche de piedras preciosas. Se encontró con él al día siguiente, con un porte completamente diferente. Su traje dejaba en evidencia que era capitán de más de un navío y sin barba se veía como el hombre de treinta y pocos que era. Sarah enrojeció sin poder evitarlo y él le sonrió con los dientes perfectamente blancos. Sus ojos avecinaban tempestad, y eso la puso nerviosa. En un minuto perdido aquel día nublado él enfocó su mirada en los ojos azules de la joven rubia y le derritió. Las rodillas le temblaron y el amor platónico que surgió cuándo lo vio por primera vez se hizo real y plausible cuándo el capitán le acarició la mejilla con ternura betada para los hombres de mar._

\- Ha pasado tiempo... - Acotó, sentándose en el borde, dándole la espalda. - ¿A qué se debe el color rojo carmesí de tu cabello?

\- A la sangre y el fuego que derramaste ese día en mi casa. - Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama con los ojos cerrados y nuevamente encendió un cigarrillo que no deseaba fumarse. - No importa cuantas veces me bañara, me cepillara o enjabonara, el rojo no salió. Y no saldrá jamás.

Gangplank sintió el aroma de sus cigarrillos favoritos y volteó a verla con creciente interés. Se sentó a su lado y Miss Fortune le regaló el cigarrillo en su totalidad. Ninguno de los dos orgullosos capitanes fumaría cualquier tabaco. Éste era de los mejores, proveniente de la Selva de la Peste, al sur de Valoran. Era puro y muy fuerte, el mejor según muchos. Gangplank le dió una calada y sintió como nuevas y renovadas fuerzas lo invadían. Miró de reojo el rostro de ángel de la ahora pelirroja, y bajó la mirada a su escote. Recordó algo enterrado en la esquina más profunda y de difícil acceso de su muerto corazón marino. Cansado y agrio por las horas en el mar, la sagre derramada y los cadáveres tirados al agua salada.

 _Cuándo el capitán se inclinó hacia ella para arreglar el vestido en la parte frontal, notó de inmediato con sus ojos de lince que la chica, a pesar de ya tener bastante prominencia en su delantera, la presionaba con bendajes apretados. Cuándo él le preguntó el por qué, una ternura insolente amenazó con hacerlo reír como un idiota empedernido._

 _\- Mamá dice que tener demasiado pecho es de mujeres vulgares y de mala vida. - Dijo con su voz que recién decidía cuál sería su tono adulto. - Y y-yo no quiero parecer una prostituta o algo parecido. Yo sólo deseo seguir el camino de mi madre y tener una familia buena como la mía..._

 _\- Vaya, de modo que tu madre piensa de esa manera. - El sonrojo de la chica lo hizo sentirse halagado de alguna forma. - A puesto a que está un poco celosa de que seas más bella que ella... - La adolescente rió nerviosa, negando con la cabeza tal conjetura._

 _El atardecer comenzó a teñir el cielo de color rosa almidonado. Ninguno de los dos creyó que el tiempo fuera capaz de correr tan de prisa. Pasaron la tarde aprendiendo del otro, ella le decía con humildad que sabía armar y desarmar toda clase de armas y que era capaz de ensamblar un rifle, pistola o revólver con los ojos cerrados. Gangplank le contó sobre sus viajes, las aventuras y los peligros del mar, incentivado por el brillo creciente en los ojos de la niña. Llegada la noche se separaron con un apretón de manos risueño._

 _\- Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, capitán. - Murmuró ella simulando la voz del dueño del bar._

 _\- El placer es todo mío. - Respondió él, con una sonrisa. Pero notó de inmediato el decaimiento de su joven amiga. Resultaba que sus padres habían ido a un viaje largo al otro extremo de Aguasturbias para comprar material_ _específico_ _. La acompañó a la puerta de su casa como el caballero que no era._

 _Sarah lo miró desde abajo, pues le sacaba bastante altura. Él hizo lo mismo._ _Luego s_ _e inclinó lentamente, esperando a que ella fuera quién tomara la decisión. La joven cerró con fuerza los ojos y estiró un poco los gruesos labios rojos. Gangplank_ _en medio de_ _una sonrisa la besó, con los ojos abiertos para deleitarse con las expresiones asustadizas que iban mutando mediante el beso inocente se transformaba en algo peligroso para ambos. Era obvio para él que ella no había besado antes: la torpeza y la gran timidez eran pruebas inequívocas de ello. Cuándo agarró su cintura para evitar que cayera desmayada, el beso acabó dejándo a ambos con curiosidad del otro. El capitán se dió la vuelta, sabiendo que bastaba una palabra para hacerlo rendirse y amarrarlo de por vida, a aquel muelle, a aquella niña. Fortune de puro instinto agarró su brazo, aterrada de que aquel primer amor se escapara y no lo volviera a ver jamás. Pero lo soltó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas por el atrevimiento. La vocesilla inocente lo hizo voltearse hacia ella y plantarle un beso incluso más apasionado que el anterior. Ahora él cerrando los ojos al igual que ella, entregándose a la perdición de un amor incierto, pero único y apasionado. ¿Serían capaces de vivir con normalidad luego de semejante confesión de amor? No, seguramente. Pero cuándo Sarah lo dejó entrar a su hogar, sintió aquel vacío que tienen todos aquellos que dedican su vida al mar: una cocina, comedor, baño y habitaciones para una familia. Algo que a todos los marinos les hacía falta al morir o pisar tierra. La subió a sus caderas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor para tres. La chica dejaba sin culpa al corsario besarla y recorrerla, hasta que la tela del vestido le estorbó y la miró significativamente a los ojos. Ella se quedó muda, muy roja y respirando rápido. Los besos la noquearon, como una potente droga que te eleva más allá de tus límites y moral. Incapaz de hacer más sin su permiso le dió_ _autorización_ _a la tímida chica de tocarlo y curiosear. Desenfundó los sables que llevaba en el cinto con maestría, logrando impresionarle. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, encontrando monedas de oro, caramelos de naranja, una navaja liviana y fácil de ocultar, un pañuelo de seda y una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Allí él se la quitó de las manos y ella lo quiso de vuelta cual niño a su caramelo. L_ _a_ _abrió ante sus ojos, y luego retiró el cabello para poner en sus orejas un par de aretes de perlas genuinas. Nuevamente la joven enrojeció y enmudeció. Siempre se le adelantaba con gestos y detalles que la dejaban en las nubes. Se sintió idiota y lo besó en los labios, inclin_ _a_ _ndo todo su cuerpo hacia él para tumbarlo en la mesa. Las manos cálidas subieron por sus muslos y apretaron sus nalgas, ella se encorvó, dándole completo acceso a sus manos para descubrirla. El gemido corto y agudo que salió de los labios de Sarah con algo tan débil como un roce, hizo que Gangplank quisiera saber cuánto podría soportar su cuerpo del placer tóxico que_ _iba a_ _entregarle. Cuándo comenzó a tocar esa zona, aún por encima del vestido y la ropa interior, la chica se arqueó y pronunció su nombre. Era hipersensible a los estímulos sexuales_ _. Su corazón se detuvo, tembló y volvió a latir con una rapidez que amenazaba asesinarlo._

Miss Fortune y Gangplank suspiraron al unísono y se miraron como los dos extraños que se habían vuelto. El viejo de un brazo mecánico y la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo no se conocían, más se recordaban. La pregunta era ¿Cuánto habían cambiado? ¿Ella aún podía sonrojarse? ¿Era él capaz de sonreír? Cuándo el cigarrillo murió en los labios de Gangplank, Fortune sacó la colilla y la tiró al cenicero que estaba en su lado de la cama. La tensión se hizo palpable cuándo él se puso de pie y se sentó a mirarla fijamente desde la mesita de centro que había al frente de la cama. Miss se revolvió, juntó las piernas, las relajó, peinó nerviosa su cabello, sacó otro cigarrillo para guardarlo inmediatamente después.

\- ¡Bah, deja ya de mirarme, maldito viejo! - Le increpó, roja hasta las orejas. - ¡Sé lo linda que soy, no me mires, me das naúseas!

\- Pero conservas aún los aretes que este _viejo_ te regaló, ¿No es así? - Le dijo él, señalando a sus delicadas orejas, que normalmente se hallaban cubiertas por el sombrero y su cabello. - Sigues siendo una niñita ingenua... - A Sarah Fortune le invadió la ira desde el pasado y volvieron a ella unas ganas joviales de darles a las gaviotas pedacito a pedacito el cadáver de Gangplank. Se puso de pie como una fiera y se acercó a él con sus pistolas cargadas. Les quitó el seguro y apuntó a su frente. Gangplank por respuesta alzó sus manos hacia ella, la tomó de las nalgas y la dejó sobre él a horcajadas. Miss Fortune soltó sus armas de sorpresa. El shock por la ola de recuerdos cual maremoto la hizo agarrarse de los hombros del capitán.

 _Él hombre no paraba de tocarla, él estaba explorado todos sus recovecos. El vestido y su ropa interior yacían en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor familiar. Con uno de sus brazos la sostenía como si fuera una lactante, mientras que con el restante trazaba líneas en todas las direcciones de su nívea piel de seda. La voz ronca y varonil le susurraba palabras hipnóticas. En cierto momento él se puso de pie y la llevó a su propia habitación sin que ella le dijera cuál de las tres opciones era la correcta._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo supo?_

 _\- Fue por tu aroma. - Dijo él y besó su frente. - Hueles a juventud, inocencia y tempestad._

Lo que aconteció después era borroso y a la vez nítido para Sarah: había intentado olvidar ese crucial momento tantas veces, que el odio, el rencor y la sed de venganza transmutaron oro en plomo. Borró de su mente muchos detalles, mimos y caricias que le llenaban en alma de un amor traicionado, pero amor al fin y al cabo. No pudo olvidar su primera vez, cuándo cara a cara con su persona amada se fundieron, precisamente en la posición que Gangplak acababa de armar estratégica-mente. No había nada que la excitara más. Solía tener relaciones homosexuales por ese motivo: el ángulo de la espalda, la posibilidad de ver el rostro de la otra persona, poder tocar todo con libertad, la manera en que los cuerpos hacían contacto. Todo esto le gustaba, la complacía, pero no se sentía igual que aquella vez. Nadie era tan suave y habilidoso como aquel corsario, que beso a beso le dió un placer indoloro, confiable y cómodo. Frunció el seño.

\- _¡Ahrggg!_ \- Gruñó molesta. - Eres un maldito profesional en esto, lo admito. Ahora suéltame antes de que te arrepientas...

\- ¿Arrepentirme de algo así? - Murmuró él, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de lo descubierta que estaba casi siempre. - Puedo estar algo viejo, pero _no senil_. - Metió sus dedos humanos por debajo de la camiseta corta, tocando la base de los senos de la Fortune. - ¿Cuántas veces al día te arrepientes tú de esas noches?

\- Cada vez que quiero coger y me doy cuenta de que estuve e punto de hacerlo con un gorila, que es incapaz de complacerme como lo merezco. - Le quitó la chaqueta mirándolo a los ojos. - Nadie logra hacérmelo como tú. Ni los dos mequetrefes con los que intenté tener sexo ni las chicas con las que me acosté. Ni a los talones. Estúpido y sensual anciano, además de dejarme huérfana, me has quitado la posibilidad de sentir placer. - Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por tantos años querían salir justo en ese momento. No quería llorar otra vez frente a él. Se mordió los labios, más furiosa que antes y cerró los ojos, ya frustrada. Tenía deseos de tocarlo, pero el ego y el rencor se lo impedían. Gangplank la miró y tomó su rostro con la mano mecánica mientras acariciaba los bordes de sus pechos con la otra mano. El beso que siguió fue de película: mientras que él, herido y maltrecho la sostenía, ella dejaba caer lágrimas con los ojos apretados. Gangplank quería quitar la maldita camiseta de una vez por todas. Pero los pechos de la chica no lo dejaban. Perdió la paciencia y se la arrancó. Inmediatamente su cara hizo una mueca de asombro.

\- No pensé que fuera biológicamente posible que tus senos crecieran más... - Como bajo instinto le agarró los senos con ambas manos, recibiendo un puñetazo que por poco y le arranca los dientes. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír con ganas. Gangplank rara vez se comportaba como un idiota en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Piensas mirarme toda la noche, viejo? - Le preguntó impaciente Sarah, luego de un silencio expectante. - Quizás te estoy pidiendo demasiado, la edad le impide a la gente hacer muchas cosas...

\- ¿Tanto ansías que te toque, mocosa? - Le contra preguntó él, sonriendo con suficiencia. - ¿Hace cuánto necesitas de mí? - La Cazarrecompensas sintió como la ira volvía a subirle desde las entrañas, igual que un alma en pena saliendo del inframundo. Odiaba cuando la verdad podía herirla, y más de esa forma. En un ágil movimiento tomó una de su pistolas, agarró su barba con brusquedad y puso el cañón en la frente de Gangplank. Él supo de inmediato que era una órden y para un hombre acostumbrado a darlas, obedecerlas era nuevo. Pero en este caso fue un placer.

Teniendo claro que una imprudencia podía llenarle de plomo el cerebro, se concentró en ella. El deseo quería quitarle el control, tirarla a la cama y hacerla suya. Pero en el fondo, no deseaba proceder de esa manera. Quería re descubrirla lentamente, disfrutar de su cuerpo y sus expresiones como en antaño. Gangplank añoraba saber cuánto era que había cambiado su joven amante. Besó el centro de su torso, entre ambos prominentes senos. Cuándo exhaló sobre su piel sintió el estremecimiento de la joven sobre él. Al momento en que abrió su boca y su lengua fue hasta sus labios, a ella ya se la había escapado un quejido placentero. Tal y cómo él deseaba; a pesar de que su pequeña e inocente Sarah se había transformado en la fatal Miss Fortune, la joven no dejó de ser sensible. Fortune acomodó la pistola en la nuca mientras se besaban, dándole una clara señal de que aún no cambiaba de opinión. Se sentía intranquila, aún desconfiaba un poco en lo que Gangplank planeaba. La atrajo hacia él porque iba a dispararle, así que se aseguraría de que cumpliera hasta el final. Mientras el brazo mecánico la sostenía, expectante lo vio bajar y atrapar uno de sus pechos con su boca. Era delicado, su lengua rozaba la piel sensible sin presión, para lograr que ella sintiera todo a plenitud y con detalle. Gangplank no quería que esto terminara pronto, pero luego de un breve periodo de tiempo ella se arqueó y separó más las piernas. Estaba por llegar al clímax. Con una sonrisa socarrona el Azote de los Mares metió sus dedos por el pantalón y frotó ligeramente. Acto seguido ella gimió su nombre y llegó al primer orgasmo de esa noche.

\- Sigues siendo precoz, niña. - Murmuró, mientras seguía frotando su entrepierna para sentirla estremecerse. El aroma era el mismo, dulce y fuerte. Embriagante, delicioso, lo hacía sentirse insatisfecho. Ni siquiera se habían quitado toda la ropa aún. Gangplank dejó al desnudo su propio torso de un rápido movimiento, e inmediatamente las manos de la Cazarrecompensas le tocaron de arriba a abajo.

\- Para estar tan viejo te mantienes bastante bien. - Murmuró entre jadeos. - La sal del mar pareció conservar tus músculos. - Sonrió con malicia y agregó: - Me pregunto si logró conservar _todo_ en buen estado.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? - Le preguntó, alzándola con su mano metálica desde sus nalgas. Al contrario de lo que pensó, no la tiró a la cama o algo así. Se sentó apoyado en el respaldo de la cama con ella al frente. Gangplank sabía que su actual orden era complacerla, por lo que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que quitarle los zapatos y pantalones con suavidad, para después arrancarle las bragas. Un botón rosa pálido que hacía juego con sus lindos pechos fue lo que encontró. Se quedó quieto contemplándola desnuda. - Eres tan hermosa... - Susurró, contra la piel de su rodilla. Besó allí y luego Sarah lo vio descender con expectación. Una vez escuchó de Ahri que el sexo oral era, en ocasiones, incluso más placentero que el sexo de por sí.

\- Espera, viejo... - Suplicó nerviosa. - E-esto es nuevo... ¿Qué vas a hacerme...?

El respuesta, Gangplank lamió de abajo hacia arriba su intimidad. Arrancándole un gemido ante la novedad. Él fue el primero en tocarla, besarla, y ahora también en lamerla. Había sido y sería suya para siempre, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría. Con la cabeza entre sus piernas el Azote de los Mares suspiró, logrando que ella arqueara su cuerpo un poco. Succionó con avidez, robando gemidos cada vez más fuertes y descontrolados. Introdujo la punta de su lengua, comprobando que seguía siendo increíblemente estrecha. Por las palpitaciones y el movimiento de sus caderas supo que estaba llegando otra vez al orgasmo. Con una sonrisa lamió más rápido, hasta volver a escuchar su nombre en los labios de Miss Fortune. Pero él sabía que esto no hacía si no comenzar apenas.

\- Creo que esto está gustándote, Sarah. - Murmuró, lamiendo sus propios labios. Fortune volvió a estremecerse. Su nombre en labios de Gangplank sonaba igual que en aquellas tres noches que compartieron juntos. Entonces, en ese punto, volviendo a ser la chica de 16 años y a la vez la mujer fatal que actualmente era se irguió tiró la pistola a la mesa de noche y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos significativamente.

Hazme tuya otra vez, Gangplank. - Gateó como la fiera que era hacia él, y le quitó los pantalones. - ¿Sabes acaso cuánto tiempo sufrí con el recuerdo de esas noches? Ni idea tienes de lo mucho que deseé regresar el tiempo para estar entre tus brazos otra vez.

Mi niña, no fuiste la única. - Confesó, derritiéndose ante la actitud de Miss Fortune. - Mi muerto corazón pensó en ti siempre, desde que te vio por primera vez. - Luego se besaron. Ambos completamente desnudos. Los enormes pechos de Sarah apretados en el torso de Gangplank. De pronto Sarah sintió la enorme erección del Azote de los Mares y le tentó la curiosidad. Inclinó su cuerpo y el corsario tembló con la sola idea de lo que Fortune estaba pensando hacer.

Dime, Ganplank: ¿cómo se supone que se hace esto? - Lo miro a los ojos, y le dio un corto beso en la punta, provocando estragos en el corsario. Tenía renovados deseos de jugar, y al hombre frente a ella le encantaban esos juegos.

Solo cubre tus dientes con esos hermosos labios y haz lo que quieras, preciosa. - Le contestó. La mujer no esperó más tiempo y lamió. Maravillada con el sabor de su nuevo descubrimiento, diferente a cualquier otra cosa, succionó y jugó con su lengua. Lo miró a los ojos en el momento preciso. Tragó todo su néctar sin titubear o toser. Gangplank besó su frente y después lamió sus labios con ternura de la se creía incapaz. Había sido tan sublime, que se creía en un sueño o en el paraíso. - ¿Estás lista para el acto final, Sarah? - Le preguntó.

Si en que no estás cansado ya... - Sonrió de manera pícara y le dio un beso. - Ya estas viejo, ¿Podrás con todo este juego mío?

Te sorprenderás. - Le respondió. La ubicó sobre él, y la miró a los ojos. - Esto va a dolerte un poco, preciosa. - Le susurró en el oído. Entró en ella despacio, sintiendo como las uñas de Miss Fortune se clavaban en su piel. Gimió de dolor su nombre. - Todo está bien, Sarah. - Le arrulló. - Solo un poco más. - Con tranquilidad logró entrar en ella por completo. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no comenzar a moverse brutalmente ante la gran estrechez de la Cazarrecompensas. Inició un ligero vaivén que logró eliminar la tensión de la mujer en su regazo, quién lentamente siguió su ritmo. Tras un par de minutos aumentó gradualmente el ritmo. Hacían el amor sin prise, disfrutando del otro como si fuera la ultima vez que iban a verlo. Sorprendido, Gangplank notó que iban a llegar al orgasmo juntos esta vez. Gozó del interior de su amante hasta que gimieron el nombre del otro, en un clímax más largo de lo normal, aferrados al otro como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Gangplank con su brazo metálico los cubrió, tibios y muy juntos admitieron que se habían extrañado. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, como lo habían hecho esas tres noches, hace 10 años.

A la mañana siguiente el Azote de los Mares despertó preparado psicológicamente para la soledad. Y solo en la cama, tocó con anhelo el lugar en dónde estuvo Sarah Fortune. Aún estaba tibio. La Cazarrecompensas entró con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y le preguntó curiosa:

¿Por qué te gustan tanto las naranjas?

Porque me recuerdan a ti. - Respondió él, con una sonrisa de alivio. - Hueles a citrus. En ocasiones tu recuerdo me dolía, como si me hubiera caído parte de este jugo en los ojos. Otras veces te recordaba dulce y tierna entre mis brazos y mi boca. De cualquier forma siempre eras y serás deliciosa. - Sarah se sonrojó. La había visto enojada, triste, feliz, complacida y enfurecida en un corto periodo de tiempo. Ella no tenía miedo al sentir, y él, ahora, tampoco.


End file.
